wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Margzetta Frazier
Pennsylvania, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2017-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = UCLA; Parkettes National Gymnastics Center, Will-Moor, Atlanta Coast Gymnastics (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Chris Waller, Jordyn Wieber; Bill & Donna Strauss, Joe Stalone, John Holman, Robin Netwall (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = UCLA Bruins}}Margzetta Frazier (born February 25 in Pennsylvania) is an elite American gymnast. She resided in Erial, New Jersey and trained under Bill and Donna Strauss at Parkettes National Gymnastics Center. She currently attends UCLA and competes for their gymnastics team. She briefly competed NCAA and elite simultaneously, coached by Chris Waller and Jordyn Wieber. She has a younger sister, eMjae, who is also an elite gymnast. Junior Career 2014 Frazier made her elite debut at the American Classic, placing fourth on the uneven bars, thirteenth on floor exercise, and nineteenth in the all-around. She went on to place sixth on bars and fifteenth in the all-around at the U.S. Classic. Her performance at both competitions was good enough to qualify her to her first National Championships. There she placed thirteenth on vault, seventeenth on floor, and twenty-eighth in the all-around. She has since been invited to National Team training camps. 2015 Frazier competed at the American Classic in late May, winning vault and floor exercise gold (the latter tied with teammate Christina Desiderio), and placed fifth in the all-around, tenth on beam, and fifteenth on bars. She developed a small injury and skipped the U.S. Classic as a precaution.injury, skipped Classics She also left Parkettes to train at Atlantic Coast Gymnastics in New Jersey, which provided her family with an easier commute.gym change In August, she competed at the Junior Nationals, placing nineteenth in the all-around. She then left Atlantic Coast after inappropriate actions were performed (regarding her and her little sister) by Joe Catrombone. A short very period of time was spent at First State Gymnastics, to regather emotionally and physically, before returning back to Parkettes. Senior Career 2016 Frazier made her senior debut at the U.S. Classic in June, placing fourth in the all-around, sixth on vault and floor exercise, fourteenth on uneven bars, and seventeenth on balance beam. At the National Championships, she placing fifteenth in the all-around and floor exercise and twentieth on uneven bars and balance beam. 2017 Frazier competed at the American Classic in July, placing eighth in the all-around. She only competed on uneven bars at the U.S. Classic, where she played fourth. In August, she competed the all-around at the National Championships, placing fifth in the all-around and on uneven bars, seventh on floor exercise, and eighth on balance beam. Her fifth place finish in the all-around earned her a spot on the National Team. In November, she signed a National Letter of Intent for UCLA.UCLA NLI 2018 In March, Frazier made her international debut at the Birmingham World Cup, winning silver in the all-around. Frazier planned to retire in the summer and began attending UCLA in August. Tom Forster, the new Women's High Performance Director, called her and asked her to come out to retirement. She obliged and competed at the U.S. National Championships for UCLA, coached by Chris Waller and Jordyn Wieber.retired, then unretired There, she placed tenth on floor, eleventh on bars, thirteenth in the all-around, and eighteenth on balance beam. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - "Long Digger" by Caravan Palace" 2018 - "Conga" by John Revox References